The overall purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific leadership, organizational management including regulatory oversight, administrative, fiscal and human resource services, and communications with key stakeholders for this multi-project program through a solid, seamless foundation. This core is critical to the successful implementation of all four individual projects. It is also critical for the overall success of the program project by supporting linkages between the projects and cores under one umbrella. These linkages maximize scientific output, create efficiencies in operations, and ensure harmonious communications with constituencies. The administrative core will be co-led by Drs. Havlir (UCSF) and Kamya (Makerere University). An experienced administrative team will ensure that the complex operational components of the program, including fiscal and regulatory aspects, run smoothly. Collaborative research is one of the defining principles of MU-UCSF organization. Therefore, communications with Ugandan and US partners is critical for success. These stakeholders include the Ministry of Health (MoH), The AIDS Support Organization (TASO), and Makerere University in Uganda, and the National Institute of Child Health and Development (NICHD) in the US. The Administrative Core will facilitate meetings and communications, progress reports, scheduling of calls, and site visits of the sponsoring agency. Finally, the core will receive feedback from three outside entities. An external Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) composed of experts in HIV (pediatric, obstetrics, ART) and malaria (therapeutics) will provide feedback to the scientific leadership of the project. A Tororo community advisory board (CAB) will provide input from the community perspective. A Data Safety and Monitoring Board (DSMB) will provide ongoing review of the 3 clinical trials.